Permohonan
by Azuka-nyan
Summary: Malam itu, Haruno sakura menelepon Uchiha Sasuke, meminta persetujuan akan sesuatu/"Ga-Gaara-kun menyatakan cintanya padaku, bagaimana ini?"/Padahal mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih/"Terimalah,"/Sebuah permohonan yang tak tersampaikan/"Apa permohonanmu, Sasuke-kun?"/"Semoga aku bisa melupakanmu dengan cepat, Haruno Sakura..."/Review XD


Aku menyukainya

.

.

Dia menyukaiku.

.

.

.

Tapi...semuanya berubah—

.

.

.

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

_**AU/ OOC/SasuSaku/GaaSaku/Teen/Romance/Hurt/Comfort**_

.

.

.

—ketika orang itu datang dalam hubungan kami...

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Suara lirih penuh kekhawatiran milik Haruno Sakura merambat dengan merdu melalui _HandPhone_ milik Uchiha Sasuke, sang kekasih. Mengerutkan keningnya heran, Uchiha Sasuke bertanya ke Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

"I-itu..." jeda panjang membuat Sasuke semakin heran. "...a-anu..."

"Ada apa, hm?" ucap Sasuke sabar.

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_..." Sasuke semakin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nama pemuda lain ditelinganya. "...Ga-Garaa-_kun_ menyatakan cintanya pa-padaku..." suara Sakura terlihat khawatir. "...ba-bagaimana ini?"

Hening.

Hampir selama 5 menit Uchiha Sasuke terdiam. Entah melamun atau apa. Cukup lama pemuda raven itu terdiam hingga suara lembut Sakura diseberang sana mulai terlihat khawatir memanggil namanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_...? Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ah, maaf aku melamun,"

"Jadi...bagaimana?" ucap Sakura tanpa basa-basi. "Ba-bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Jantung pemuda itu berdetak kencang. Antara ingin mengatakan 'jangan terima Gaara, aku kan kekasihmu' dan 'terimalah jika itu baik untukmu' dalam pikirannya. Pemuda itu kembali lagi terdiam. Bingung hendak menjawab apa.

Memang benar dia kekasih Haruno Sakura.

Tapi...

"Sakura..."

...apa ia berhak melarang Sakura?

"...terimalah,"

Ah, tak apa.

Haruno Sakura ber 'eh' ria ketika Uchiha Sasuke mengijinkannya untuk berpacaran dengan Gaara, murid baru di kelas mereka.

"Be-benar Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hm," Sasuke tersenyum lembut, sayang Sakura tak dapat melihatnya. "tak apa, kau...pasti juga menyukainya,"

"I-iya..."

Pemuda _raven_ itu menghela nafas pasrah.

Ah, mungkin hubungan mereka akan berakhir.

"Sudah 'kan?" ucap Sasuke tersenyum geli. "Kalau begitu...aku tutup ya,"

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" suara Sakura yang memberinya perintah membuat Sasuke membatalkan teleponnya ditutup. "A-aku..."

"...aku sayang Sasuke-_kun_..."

Dan isakan gadis itu mulai terdengar di indra pendengaran Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hiks—A-aku...sangat sayang Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

"..."

"...sayang...sangat sayang...hiks!"

"..."

"Sa-Sasu—"

"—Tapi kau juga menyayangi Gaara, Sakura..."

"Hiks!"

"...aku ikhlas, sungguh..."

"Ugh! Hiks! Sa-sasuke...hiks!"

"Aku tutup ya," Sasuke tersenyum miris. "Aku...juga menyayangimu, Sakura...selamat malam,"

_KLIK_.

Dan telepon itu pun terputus dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Permohonan

.

_**Original story milik Azuka-nyan**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Uchiha Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika Haruno Sakura dan Sabaku Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya membawa cake serta beberapa kejutan lainnya. Mengerutkan keningnya heran Sasuke bertanya pada mereka.

"Ada apa ini, hm?"

"_Baka_!" Pletak!—satu jitakan mulus mendarat di kepala pemuda _raven_ itu. "Kau ulang tahun, dasar Sasuke-_kun _bodoh!"

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia sampai lupa jika hari ini ulang tahunnya.

Salahkan dirinya sendiri kenapa ia malah memikirkan masa lalunya yang sudah lewat selama 5 bulan lalu.

Ya, kejadian itu takkan pernah ia lupa ketika ia masih berpacaran dengan Haruno Sakura—kekasih tersayangnya.

Sialnya, ia masih menyukai gadis itu.

Sampai saat ini.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya!" ajak Sakura pada Sasuke. Gadis itu meletakkan _cake_ coklat dengan tulisan _'Otanjoubi Omedetou, Tomato!'_ diatas meja makan milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Beneran ditiup nih?" ucap Sasuke dengan lugunya.

"Iya, cerewet!"

Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meniup.

Satu.

Dua.

Ti—

"E-eh! Tu-tunggu dulu!" Sakura berteriak kencang, mencoba menghentikan si Uchiha untuk meniup lilin tersebut. "Jangan lupa, permohonannya ya, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Ah, permohonan ya?

Ditatapnya bergantian si Haruno dan si Sabaku.

Mereka serasi sekali.

Warna pink dan merah.

Cukup nyambung, bukan?

"Ya," Sasuke berucap singkat.

_Fiuh~_

Dan api di lilin itu pun padam seketika.

"Cieee~" Sakura dan Gaara bertepuk tangan gembira. "Jadi...apa permohonanmu, Uchiha?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dirinya memandang lekat-lekat Haruno Sakura.

"Ra-ha-si-a,"

Dan satu jitakan manis kembali mendarat dikepalanya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Semoga aku bisa melupakanmu dengan cepat, Haruno Sakura..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

(A/N): Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Maaf ya singkat banget _

Fict ini hanya pelepas bosan dari diriku X3

Akhir kata,

_Mind to Review?_


End file.
